


Mirror

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Clint sees in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have been in the movie! 
> 
> Not beta read, con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.
> 
> Written for my Mirror bingo square at 1_million_words. Huge thanks to every there for the cheerleading!

“That. The color on your skin. The color in your eyes. The size of your spirit. How unbearably gentle you can be.” Clint met his eyes via the reflection. “How can you doubt it? How can you not see it?”

They had sex. Amazing sex. They’d made love actually. Clint had smiled with all of his being and pulled Bruce closer. He’d whispered _God, so much Bruce._

Bruce’s response had been to hold Clint tight as well, but wonder out loud what Clint saw in him.

Clint had been angry, pulled him out of bed and over to a mirror on the back of a closet door. Naked in front of a mirror wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but it wasn’t that bad with Clint plastered against his back. There were marks that Clint had left on his body that made him blush.

“That guy,” Clint pointed over Bruce’s shoulder. “Is a genuine good guy, no real ulterior motives. Just does what he can to make things better.” He smiled again. “Let’s face it, babe, you’ve had some major shit happen to you, and here you are. I will give you that Natasha probably didn’t give you a choice, but you came, you helped find Loki. And yes, The Other Guy can do some damage, but he fights with us too. You could have told us to go screw, and you’d be a hell of an evil mastermind, I wouldn’t want to try and take you in if you were bent on world domination.”

Bruce smiled now. Reached an arm back to pull Clint in tighter.

“You treat me like more than just a well trained grunt. You see everyone as having value, that’s not something I can always do, and I admire that. You’re not always righteous, or ego, or power hungry, or sneaky, but you can be when you need to be, you just don’t want to be those things twenty-four-seven. You’re just a guy who does what he can. Even hiding out from Ross, you were trying to help people. You try to keep Hulk from hurting people. You are amazing.” 

Bruce blushed even more. It was just what he did, what he thought was best. He didn’t expect anyone to find _that_ attractive.

“Plus... Fuck you’re hot.” It was spoken against the skin at his shoulder. A hand moved to caress his chest, if felt possessive, and it felt good to hear those things and to have someone who wanted to be possessive.

Bruce turned in Clint’s arms and pulled him back to bed.


End file.
